Blood Sweat and Fear
by Dead Chick Walking
Summary: Fanfic 100 Challenge. Angst, Fluff, Humor, and assorted crap. My exchange for real fanfic. Assorted Ratings. Newest: 055. Spirit
1. Da List O' awesome

**Blood Sweat and Fear**

_Fanfic 100 Challenge_

**DCW's Note: **So here's all the random BS that I didn't post earlier cause I was bored. Now...congratulations, you get it. The Fanfic 100 Challenge started on a livejournal community. I'm not an official part of it, I'm just using the list. This is the list:

1. Beginnings. 2. Middles. 3. Ends.

4. Insides. 5. Outsides.

6. Hours. 7. Days. 8. Weeks. 9. Months. 10. Years.

11. Red. 12. Orange. 13. Yellow. 14. Green. 15. Blue.

16. Purple. 17. Brown. 18. Black. 19. White. 20. Colourless.

21. Friends. 22. Enemies. 23. Lovers. 24. Family.

25. Strangers. 26. Teammates. 27. Parents. 28. Children.

29. Birth. 30. Death.

31. Sunrise. 32. Sunset.

33. Too Much. 34. Not Enough.

35. Sixth Sense. 36. Smell. 37. Sound. 38. Touch. 39. Taste. 40. Sight.

41. Shapes. 42. Triangle. 43. Square. 44. Circle.

45. Moon. 46. Star. 47. Heart. 48. Diamond. 49. Club. 50. Spade.

51. Water. 52. Fire. 53. Earth. 54. Air. 55. Spirit.

56. Breakfast. 57. Lunch. 58. Dinner

59. Food. 60. Drink.

61. Winter. 62. Spring 63. Summer. 64. Fall

65. Passing. 66. Rain. 67. Snow.

68. Lightening. 69. Thunder. 70. Storm

71. Broken. 72. Fixed.

73. Light. 74. Dark. 75. Shade.

76. Who? 77. What? 78. Where? 79. When? 80. Why? 81. How?

82. If. 83. And. 84. He. 85. She.

86. Choices. 87. Life.

88. School. 89. Work. 90. Home.

91. Birthday. 92. Christmas. 93. Thanksgiving. 94. Independence. 95. New Year.

96._ Writer's Choice._ 97. _Writer's Choice. _98. _Writer's Choice._ 99. _Writer's Choice. _100. _Writer's Choice._

**Disclaimer:** TUC isn't mine. My OC's are mine. Any other random things will be taken care of in the Author's Notes of separate chapters. Kindly check the ratings for all chapters since some will be K and others will be M. I take no requests.

PS. I reposted the list, because FFN is r-tarded and censors the weirdest things. Srlsy.


	2. 001 Beginnings

**Blood Sweat and Fear**

_Fanfic 100 Challenge_

* * *

**Title: **Shiny...  
**Fandom: **The Underland Chronicles  
**Prompt: **001. Beginnings  
**Word Count: **274  
**Rating: **K  
**Author's Notes:** So here's the Fanfic 100 Challenge, I figured that since I don't have the attention span to work on my big fics, I owe you guys some short fic. And it's true! Twilight is the reason that TUC is unknown...

* * *

It started so simply. A young girl, browsing the bookshelves for something she could immerse herself in. Something that could take her from the bore of her everyday life, and whisk her away to a land of fantasy, dragons, and magic. Little did she know...that was not what she would find this day. What she did find, however, would influence her life tremendously.

Amidst a collection of teenage romance novels, and cookie cutter fantasy trilogies, the cover of one of the books caught her attention. The shiny gold text announced 'Gregor the Overlander.' Picking it up she flipped it over and glanced at the back, not even bothering to read the excerpt. She smirked at the rats decorating the back cover and muttered, "Why not?"

She left the book fair that day, the only girl to actually buy a book other than Twilight.

XXXXX

It was bright, sunny and warm. The sky was a perfect blue without a cloud in the sky. She scowled out the window and snapped the blinds shut. "I'm bored," she announced to her empty bedroom. The room was painted green, and was dark save for a lamp.

The girl dug through the book bins she had stashed under her bed. One bin contained all the books that were part of a series. Dragonlance, Elenium, Tamuli, Narnia. On and on. She glanced over the love worn books and turned to the bin with her single and unread books. Like it had over two years ago the shiny gold title caught her eye. Snatching it up without a thought Aria settled into her bean bag chair...

...and began to read.


	3. 060 Drink

**Blood Sweat and Fear**

_Fanfic 100 Challenge_

* * *

**Title: **Booze + Babbehs--Bad  
**Fandom: **The Underland Chronicles  
**Prompt: **060. Drink  
**Word Count: **637  
**Rating: **T, sexual themes and language.  
**Author's Notes: **Happy Birthday Lulu-face. Striker no mine. Also, I researched the boozeness and how tis made. Gnawers could totally make the stuffs from mushrooms.

* * *

It seemed like Striker always had to search for his mate. She was never where she was supposed to be, or where he was. And she never seemed to seek him out, it was always Striker that was wandering the Rebellion Caverns in hopes of finding her.

"Hey!" he called to a passing rebel, "D'you know where the general is?"

The smaller male dipped his head in respect for Striker's station and replied, "I believe I saw her recently. Down that tunnel, to the left, lieutenant."

Striker nodded his thanks, and hurried away. His relationship with the general of the Rebellion was fast becoming a topic of gossip among the rebels. Neither had come out and said that they were together, but the rumors spread quickly. Everyone generally assumed that the two were an item, and he was certain that the young gnawer would be off to inform the entire Labyrinth that Striker was looking for Slicer.

A sharp left turn brought him into a warm bright cave. It was rather crowded, and a familiar smell hung in the air. The smell of spirits. The only time he recalled Slicer indulging in the mind altering concoction had been at the Giving Ball. The results had not been pleasant.

His dark chocolate brown eyes flickered around the crowded cavern. Slicer's flawless ebony pelt was easily spotted amongst the drab greys. To his surprise she was leaning against a long stone table, a couple empty glasses before her. Gnawers were rather well known for their ability to hold their liquor, and frequently imbibed the strong spirits in amounts that would cripple a human. Since it was so popular, many gnawer civilizations boasted their own breweries using distilled local mushrooms. Striker hadn't know they had a brewer here, but, now that he thought about it, it wasn't too surprising.

As the russet male neared his mate he noticed that Slicer was chatting animatedly with some young light brown gnawer. She was smiling at him, and Striker scowled openly. That look was reserved for him, and him alone. Whoever this fool was, he was in for a world of hurt once Striker got his mate out of here. The larger male practically shoved Slicer's companion away from her and took his place.

Slicer laughed, a clear high sound that contrasted with her normal demeanor. "Come to join the party, Stri?"

"Who was that?" he asked her, not bothering to hide the accusation in his voice.

"He was charming," she replied, almost pouting, but deciding to scowl at the last moment. "Killjoy."

Striker's eyes narrowed dangerously and he hissed at her, "I. Am. Your. _Mate._"

Slicer just shrugged, and gestured to the rebel who was serving drinks. As soon as the cup hit the table, Striker snatched it.

"I think you're done."

"I should kill you," Slicer observed, staring at what was supposed to be her drink.

"What you should do is explain to me what you're doing here."

"I had a craving," she informed him, "But it was cannibalistic, so I figured I should get a drink instead."

Striker looked around the cave for a moment, muttering, "I didn't even know this place was here."

"Not surprising, considering your keen observation skills," Slicer scoffed, "We are equipped with a wonderful brewery, famous throughout the Underland. Why, we even catered the Giving Ball!"

Striker gave her a flat stare. She laughed at him again, and he ignored her. "Look, you can't drink while you're pregnant..."

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

Her mate sighed, "Because it can hurt the pups."

"Oh," she said, looking surprised, "you know more about pups than I do." She allowed him to steer her toward the exit.

"Probably because I actually was one instead of being spawned fully grown from the pits of hell."

"I love you too."


	4. 007 Days

**Blood Sweat and Fear**

_Fanfic 100 Challenge_

* * *

**Title: **Life Isn't Fair  
**Fandom: **The Underland Chronicles  
**Prompt: **007. Days  
**Word Count: **918  
**Rating: **T for language.  
**Author's Notes:** I interpreted 'grace' as charm. Vikus is kinda not good...ignore that...lol.

* * *

** Monday's child is fair of face,  
**Stellovet was always regarded as the great beauty of the royal family. While not as constantly in the spotlight as the Regalian royalty, as the second youngest daughter of the Lord of the Fount, she was a well known figure. Her beauty was inherited from her mother, and she had gained renown just by being pretty. Her looks and her status assured her a good husband, and she would never have to work a day in her life. But that was not what she wanted.

Stellovet was tired of taking backseat to Howard. She was tired of being 'Luxa's cousin.' Luxa. Perfect, flawless Luxa. Luxa, the Queen of Regalia. Everyone knew her name. Everyone adored her just because she was their queen. Everyone looked up to her and admired her, when she did nothing to earn it. She was spoiled and arrogant, and thought more about her own whims than the good of her people. Yet the common people fairly worshiped her. And what was Stellovet?

She was Luxa's pretty cousin who would one day make some man very rich and very happy.

It is no wonder she prayed for her cousin's death before bed.

** Tuesday's child is full of grace,**  
People hear what they want to hear. They ignore the bad things in favor of the good. They will go to any lengths to convince themselves that everything is perfect when their world is falling down about their ears. Twirltongue just helped them along. It was her duty to tell people what they wanted. And if it happened to help her own aims, then that was just how it worked out.

It was almost sad how quickly people would fall under her sway. She had a gift, of course, but there wasn't any challenge anymore.

It was time to move onto bigger and better things.

**Wednesday's child is full of woe,  
**When you look at Ares you see nothing of the turmoil within. He has perfected the art of pretending everything is okay. Looking at him you will see a strong but slightly guarded flier. Perhaps you would say to yourself, maybe he's shy, or maybe he's just quiet. He's shy because throughout his life anyone he gets close to betrays his trust. He's quiet because no matter his words, no one will listen.

Jeers follow him, as do glares. No one appreciates the sacrifices he has made for his people and his friends. But he endures.

Because, one day, they will understand.

**Thursday's child has far to go,  
**Gregor wasn't a normal boy. That much was clear just looking at him. The sheets his school had handed out seemed to mock him. They asked what courses he wanted to take in high school. He had no idea. The teacher asked him what he was good at, and what he liked doing. Did he have any hobbies? Did he play any sports?

Gregor was good at killing.

How the hell was he supposed to choose his high school courses? Or college courses for that matter? What would he put on his resume? "Prophesied warrior, skilled in hand to hand combat, and blades. Can ride giant bats." He wasn't smart like Lizzie, he wasn't diplomatic like Maggie. He had no real choices.

What do you want to do when you get out of school? His teacher asked him.

As far as Gregor could see, the only thing he was cut out for was some kind of ninja.

** Friday's child is loving and giving,  
**It had always been his belief that everyone deserved respect and kindness. He grew up with so much, and he had always wanted to give to those who had less than he did. Vikus held by his philosophy his entire life. No one was past redemption. Everyone deserves to be treated fairly.

And even after his wife proved to him the lengths that some people would go for power, he never stopped loving until the day he died.**  
**

** Saturday's child must work for a living,  
**Life was never easy for him, even as a pup. He wasn't the biggest, or the strongest. He wasn't particularly clever, or the best hunter. His siblings were all dead now, along with his parents, mate, and children. He didn't survive because he was better than them. He lived now, long after they were dead, because he was the most determined.

He was the Peacemaker. He was the Queen's Bond. He was the leader of the gnawers. It seemed that, lately, he could be everything but Ripred. Ripred wanted nothing more than to fade into the background, and not have to answer to anyone ever again. He wanted quiet. But most of all he wanted to survive, and so Ripred had to sit in the backseat while Peacemaker, Queen's Bond, and King made it possible. However, one body could only take so much, no matter how fierce the spirit within it was. Ripred, who fled no living thing in the Underland, now feared that he would die:

Working himself to death.

**But the child that's born on the Sabbath day, is fair and wise and good and gay.  
**All of the others are in agreement on one thing. They all want to find Sunday's child and beat the shit out of him for being so damn perfect. Run, Howard, run.


	5. 055 Spirit

**Blood Sweat and Fear**

_Fanfic 100 Challenge_

* * *

**Title: **The Commandments of Ripred  
**Fandom: **The Underland Chronicles  
**Prompt: **055. Spirit  
**Word Count: **145  
**Rating: **T for language.  
**Author's Notes:** For the Book of Ripred. Aya helped a bit.

* * *

_"And Ripred spoke all these words, saying: 'I am Ripred, and I pwn you...'_

ONE: '_Thou shalt worship no one as more pwnsome than Me._'

TWO: '_Thou shalt not worship stupid lesser beings like shiners and crap._'

THREE: '_Thou shalt not make ridiculous curses with My name._'

FOUR: '_Thou shalt get no days off unless you sacrifice unto Me some Shrimp in Cream Sauce._'

FIVE: '_Honor thy father and thy mother unless they spite me._'

SIX: '_Thou shalt not murder unless I say so._'

SEVEN: '_Thou shalt not screw around on thy mate._'

EIGHT: '_Thou shalt not steal something not worth it._'

NINE: '_Thou shalt not use n00b grammar._'

TEN: '_Thou shalt not abandon My pwnfulness for Pearliegirlie nor Twirltongue._'

_And this knowledge was brought to us by the great prophet Silksharp, Child of our Lord. But then some prick flooded the garden and she died before she was supposed to...so we're all pretty much screwed._


End file.
